


Everything You Need to Know

by UniPornsity



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, First Kiss, First Love, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniPornsity/pseuds/UniPornsity
Summary: "Everything you need to know is in that first kiss."芽詹短打，七夕贺。有关于小朋友们的第一个和第二个吻。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 7





	Everything You Need to Know

**Author's Note:**

> 可以当做 https://nightalk.top/works/24245068 这篇的前情，当然也可以独立阅读w

史蒂夫凑上来的时候，詹姆斯以为是个玩笑——你知道的，就像所有空有一腔恶作剧心思却人怂胆小的初中男孩们那样，跟多年好友、童年玩伴测试距离感的那种玩笑：凑到多近对方才会闪躲？先退却的那个就是怂包。

眼下他正在做作业，旁边坐着史蒂夫。

低他一年级的史蒂夫是隔壁邻居罗杰斯家的独生子，金发碧眼，就算以受欢迎程度在年级所有男孩中一骑绝尘的詹姆斯看来，也是足够好看的美人底子，可惜身体瘦弱，每年换季雷打不动地要大病一场。

史蒂夫早就做完了作业，在一旁边看书边等着磨磨蹭蹭的詹姆斯。

窸窸窣窣一阵动静，史蒂夫把椅子搬到他身边紧挨着坐下。小脑袋凑过来，嘴唇和詹姆斯的耳朵只有一点点距离。

詹姆斯余光里总能看到那抹金灿灿的亮色，倒也不烦。他是年长史蒂夫一岁的哥哥，又比史蒂夫强壮、高大，理所应当要爱护他、保护他、包容他，这都是妈妈教给詹姆斯的。詹姆斯在目前为止的人生里也很好地践行着，以“史蒂夫罗杰斯的保护者”自居。

虽然不知道史蒂夫凑得这么近是要干什么，不过偶尔的恶作剧也很有趣。詹姆斯心想，史蒂夫还从来没有恶作剧过，对方身上那股近乎学究感的老气横秋经常让他错觉史蒂夫才是年长的一方。

“巴基。”

史蒂夫凑得更近，嘴唇几乎贴在詹姆斯的脸颊上喊他。

喔。詹姆斯自作聪明地想到，他知道这个把戏。前几天班里的洛基也这么整过他的兄弟索尔——那是就坐在詹姆斯前一排的奥丁森兄弟，黑发绿眼的弟弟猛地凑近金发的兄长，后者一点没觉得别扭，反而哈哈大笑着一把将洛基搂在怀里，力道大得像锁喉。

想必史蒂夫班上也开始流行这种恶作剧。詹姆斯心里想着，面上八风不动：“怎么了？”

甚至还假装颇有余裕地翻了一页练习册。

史蒂夫的右手磨磨蹭蹭地搂上詹姆斯的后腰，又喊了一句：“巴基哥哥。”

——这小子从10岁萌发了自尊心后就很少喊詹姆斯巴基“哥哥”了。一旦他这样带点讨好地喊詹姆斯，好像就不会有什么好事发生。

詹姆斯心里警铃大作，转过脸去——

双唇相接的时候詹姆斯错愕地愣了一秒。

他没想过他转过头去史蒂夫也不往后撤，两个人的嘴巴擦着贴在一起。

詹姆斯蓦地后退一步，脚胡乱蹬着地的慌乱之间忘记自己坐在椅子上，“哗”地就要往地上倒。

地心引力抓得住我。詹姆斯悲哀地心想，在无可挽回地倒下去时心里想的是，幸好背后垫着一块厚厚的地毯。他紧紧地闭上眼。

——但真正摔下去，疼痛感并不如预期值那么高。

睁开眼看的时候才发现史蒂夫把手垫在他的脑袋后面，小个子轻盈地从椅子上跳下来，虽然拉不住詹姆斯往后倒的趋势，但好歹用手掌缓冲了后脑与地面的冲击程度。

史蒂夫跪坐在詹姆斯身边，一只手垫在他的脑后。

姿势一时间颇有点滑稽。

詹姆斯却没心思笑。如果这样摔下来他的脑袋都没摔疼，那必然是史蒂夫的手承受了大部分的疼痛。于是他忙不迭地翻身坐起来，脑袋里隐隐的眩晕感是无可避免的摔倒后遗症，但他顾不上这个，拉过史蒂夫的手摊在眼前仔仔细细地检查，“你痛不痛？”

——史蒂夫的手指上一片红，想必过不了多久就要变成青紫。

詹姆斯低着头，摩挲着史蒂夫的手指。史蒂夫的保护者被史蒂夫保护了，哈。听起来像个笑话式的绕口令。

他抬起头来想跟史蒂夫说声抱歉，却猝不及防地看见史蒂夫直愣愣的眼神盯着自己的方向，像是呆了。

“史蒂夫？”他心下犹疑又担忧，别是疼傻了。“很痛吗？”

哪知道眼神发直的人回答问题却很快，“很痛。”

詹姆斯有些发慌。

史蒂夫不是那种轻易服软或妥协的小个子。他更小的时候被年纪较长的坏孩子欺负，一次次地被推到地上摔去，屁|股上的裤子都快被粗糙的水泥地磨|破了也不掉泪，鼻头红红地皱着眉，咬着牙连疼也不说。再大些就学会在病痛来袭的时候自己忍住，发烧也好、胃痛也罢，就算疼得蜷缩成虾米也绝不开口吐露半个字的软弱。

这会儿却跟他说“很痛”。

詹姆斯·巴恩斯腾腾的保护欲和愧疚感让他把声音放得又轻又缓，“那我给你……吹吹？”

詹姆斯不太会安慰人，更何况根本没人需要他安慰，史蒂夫从小比他还要坚强，在他还在因为苦药水哭出泪花要糖吃的时候，史蒂夫已经学会面不改色地喝完一大碗苦苦的药水了。

于是他说“吹吹”，是他五六岁的时候妈妈才会用的那种解决办法。

史蒂夫摇了摇头。

小个子下一句脱口而出的话让詹姆斯蓦地发笑：“亲亲我就不疼了。”

詹姆斯扑哧笑出声来，力道很轻地捏了捏史蒂夫的手指：“你怎么像小狗！”

哪知史蒂夫凑近一点来：“汪。”

音量不高，却像在詹姆斯耳边投下一枚小小的炸弹。他立时皱起眉来，腾出一只手来抚上金发男孩的额头，嘀嘀咕咕着自言自语：“是不是发烧了？……”

史蒂夫没受伤的那只手抬起来，贴住詹姆斯的手背。夕阳的余晖越过窗棂，洒在他长长的浅色睫毛上。男孩的掌心温热，指腹柔软，并没有下一步动作，只是单纯地将手掌和詹姆斯的手背相贴，像代替夕阳落下的亲吻。史蒂夫抬起眼来看詹姆斯：“是小狗的话你就会亲吗？”

詹姆斯一时不察，没能及时移开视线，便无知无觉地走入一个满是破绽的陷阱。

他想开个玩笑一笔带过，像过去的一个多月里做过的那样：捏住史蒂夫的下巴，或者点点史蒂夫的鼻尖，调侃地问我们小史蒂薇是不是有喜欢的女孩啦？是哪个幸运的姑娘，巴基哥哥帮你问问她的意思好不好？

——但此刻他被锁在两汪蔚蓝里。蓝眼睛里涌动的情绪比以往任何时候都更清晰凛冽，让詹姆斯想起家庭聚餐时偷喝过的爸爸的酒，突如其来又不做掩饰，哪怕只是轻抿也会从喉咙一路辣到胃里。

他在心里小小地叹了口气，唇角却自然地向上蜿蜒，纵容地开口：“对呀，巴基哥哥只亲小狗。”

史蒂夫接收到暗示，便凑得更近些，鼻尖几乎抵上他的：“汪。”

真愁人。詹姆斯想，要怎样的笨蛋才会被这么个一点也不高明的陷阱捕获啊？

于是心甘情愿做笨蛋的人扬起一点下巴，把彼此之间最后一点距离也用交|缠的呼吸填|满。

在此之前，没有人体会过接吻是什么感觉，年轻的身体连呼吸都蓬|勃|滚烫，流淌着缱绻、青涩，和野蛮生长的纯|情。

“有点热。”詹姆斯在对方的唇间喃喃出声。

为了惩罚他的不专心，史蒂夫像只真正的小狗一样用牙齿咬住詹姆斯总是湿润的下唇。对疼痛|敏|感的詹姆斯吃痛地张开嘴巴，史蒂夫的舌头乘胜追击钻进去之前，悄声告诉他的巴基哥哥：“因为要到夏天了。”

——是快到真正的夏天了。蛰伏了一季的蝉鸣掩在郁郁葱葱的簌簌叶渐次响起。这是夏至到来之前、白昼一日长过一日的每个傍晚的其中之一，落日缓慢地在天边涂抹出浓烈的红色。小小的房间里除了微鸣的空调音，只能听到渐渐重合在一起的心跳声，鼓噪如雷，那样轻又那样响，像在催促着年少人手牵着手，去奔赴一场永不会后悔的梦。


End file.
